1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup optical system and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a camera module in which, a thickness in an optical axial direction of an optical system is thinned to the maximum with thinning of a cellular telephone has been sought.
Moreover, with an increase in a size and the number of pixels of an image pickup element in recent years, a lens having a high resolution has been sought. In order to meet this demand, a single focus optical system which includes about three to five aspheric lenses has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. 2007-264180 and 2007-298572.